


The Lucky One

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [11]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana isn't there but she's mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Connor and Evan are Seniors in college, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Girls if you squint, Heidi is a good mom, I promise this isn't angsty though, Larry and Cynthia are Good parents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Anxiety, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Those things are just mentioned but not elaborated on very much, Treebros, convan, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Evan and Connor have been dating for four years. Now, Connor has an important question to ask Evan.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. This is an idea I've had for MONTHS - since, like, March or April. I've been trying to figure out the right time and place to post it, and now as a one shot, felt right. It's an idea that's near and dear to my heart for many reasons, and I hope you all enjoy it <3

Connor was proud of himself. It had taken a _really_ long time, but he’d come up with a way to sneak home without Evan wanting to come and keep him company. Evan couldn’t be there; he’d never be able to do what he needed to do.

The drive felt like it was taking forever, when in fact it was only an hour from the college to the Hansen house. But his nerves were fried and his hands were shaking and if he weren’t driving, he’d be grabbing the joint in his pocket to calm himself down.

Connor pulled into the driveway beside Heidi’s car. She was home - he’d made sure she would be. That hadn’t been an easy thing to do, either, without raising anyone’s suspicions.

He got out of the car and moved to the front door on shaky legs, staring at it for a long time before using his key to let himself in.

Heidi looked up from where she sat on the couch, smiling when she saw Connor. She moved her laptop aside and stood to give him a hug.

“Hey, sweetie. Long time, no see,” she joked. “Didn’t get enough of me over Thanksgiving break, huh?”

“Oh, uh,” Connor shrugged nervously, fidgeting. “Yeah..” 

Heidi could see his eyes darting around, and she was trying to make idle chatter to calm him, but she was confused and worried, too. She had been since he’d called and asked her to be home tonight, explaining that he had to come and ask her something in person. 

Heidi took his shaking hand and led him back to the couch. He was looking everywhere but directly at her.

“Connor, what’s up? You’re starting to worry me.”

Connor took a deep breath, finally turning to face her.

“So... I, um... you know I love Evan. So much. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he blurted, before he lost his nerve.

Heidi frowned, nodding. She didn’t dare speak; afraid to interrupt him.

“So... So I can’t imagine life without him. Like, at all. He’s my rock. He’s my sun. He’s my ... he’s my everything.”

Heidi’s eyes widened as Connor reached into his pocket for something. 

“So...” He swallowed his nerves, taking a deep breath. “So I wanted to, um.... I just wanted to ask you for, you know... permission...” Connor froze as Heidi squealed and wrapped him in a giant hug, squeezing so hard, it actually hurt.

“I- Can I take that as a yes?” Connor asked.

“Yes!” Heidi cried, letting him go and pulling back to smile at him.

“And before you, like, freak out, we wouldn’t actually get married till after we’re done with school,” Connor said quickly. “But I just... I can’t wait to...” Connor shrugged, blushing.

“Let me see!” Heidi said eagerly, pointing at the black velvet ring box in his hand.

“Oh, it’s just... It’s stupid, it just matches his promise ring,” Connor mumbled, opening the case to reveal a white gold band with a small diamond tree. The trunk was solid gold and the leaves were green.

“Oh, honey, it’s beautiful. Evan will love it.” Heidi hugged him again. “Do you know when...?”

“Well, winter break is coming up, so I was thinking we could have a big celebration at my house and do it then? He would freak out if I did a public proposal, but I’d love you guys to all be there.”

Heidi blinked back tears. “Oh, Connor.” She hugged him again, giving him an extra tight squeeze. When she pulled back, she noticed _he_ had tears in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, voice shaky.

“For what?” Heidi asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“For saying yes,” Connor shrugged.

“Like there was ever any doubt I’d say yes?” Heidi chuckled.

“I mean... You never know... Especially since we’re still in college and all that.”

Heidi shook her head. “You boys have been through so much in the last few years. You’ve grown together. You love each other so much. That’s all that matters.”

Connor smiled, giving Heidi another hug. “I’m heading to my house next to tell my parents. We’ll need to coordinate and make it seem like their idea to host everyone, so Evan doesn’t get suspicious.”

Heidi nodded. “Figure out the details and text me.”

Connor nodded, grinning like an idiot. Heidi walked him to the door, giving him one final hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Connor,” she said, blinking away more tears. “You and Evan are so lucky to have each other.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Connor said firmly. “I wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for him. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Heidi’s smile grew wider (if that was possible), and she waved him off after making him promise he’d text her as soon as he got back to school safe.

~*~*~

Winter break couldn’t come fast enough. Connor’s nerves were shot after nearly a month of keeping his plans a secret from Evan. But he’d managed to coordinate with Heidi and his parents, and everything was all set.

“Hey, you okay?” Evan questioned on the drive home.

“What? Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Connor asked, his voice cracking and his laugh sounding forced.

“You’re being weird,” Evan accused, placing a hand on Connor’s leg to sooth him.

“Aren’t I always weird?” He joked, throwing Evan a goofy look, sticking his tongue out.

Evan rolled his eyes. “True.”

Connor snickered. He flipped Evan’s hand over, lacing their fingers. He could feel the cool metal band of Evan’s promise ring against his skin. He pictured Evan’s engagement ring sitting on his finger with his promise ring, and it made his stomach do happy flips.

~*~*~

When they stepped into the Murphy house, they were overwhelmed with delicious smells, cheerful Christmas music, and their families swarming them with hugs and kisses.

“I missed you boys so much,” Heidi cried, wrapping Evan and then Connor in bone-crushing hugs.

“We just saw you a month ago for Thanksgiving,” Evan laughed, moving to give Cynthia a hug; she held on longer than usual, and when she pulled back to smile at him, he noticed her smile looked a little watery.

“We’re still allowed to miss you,” she said firmly, as Larry leaned in to hug him next.

They settled into the living room and Larry handed out drinks.

“Jared’s running late, he should be here in the next few minutes, though,” Evan announced, pocketing his phone.

“What about Alana?” Connor asked Zoe. “Is she coming?”

Zoe shook her head. “She really wanted to be here, but her family really wanted her to celebrate with them this year, since it’s their first Christmas without her grandfather.”

“Make sure you tell her she was missed,” Cynthia insisted.

“She’ll appreciate that,” Zoe said, smiling at her mom. 

“So, how were finals?” Cynthia asked, glancing first at Evan and Connor, then at Zoe.

“Mom,” Connor whined. “Can we _please_ not talk about school? Not tonight.”

Cynthia smiled. “Fine. What _do_ you want to talk about then?”

“Food,” Connor grinned. “I’m starving.”

Everyone laughed. Cynthia and Larry got up and disappeared into the kitchen to check on the food.

“Ten more minutes,” Larry assured him when they came back.

“I have _no_ idea why that reminds me,” Zoe said suddenly, turning to Connor and Evan. “But did you manage to snag that off-campus apartment for next semester?”

“We did!” Evan said excitedly. “I can’t wait to move in and decorate!”

They discussed the apartment for the next few minutes, until the timer went off, signaling dinner was ready. Jared arrived as the last of the dishes were being set on the table.

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, making the rounds and handing off his mom’s homemade banana pudding pie to Cynthia to put in the fridge. “But now this party can _really_ begin,” he joked.

Connor rolled his eyes.

Larry carved the roast, and everyone dug in.

~*~*~

“Everything was delicious,” Evan remarked after they’d all finished eating. Everyone murmured their agreements.

Connor stood suddenly, stretching. He tugged Evan up. “C’mere a sec.”

“Connor,” Evan whined. “I’m so full, I can’t move!”

Connor chuckled. “It’ll be worth it, I promise”

Evan sighed and followed Connor. He stopped them in a doorway, and pointed up.

“Mistletoe.”

Evan grinned, leaning up and kissing Connor.

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Connor sighed, taking Evan’s hand in his. “Or this. Getting to hold you and kiss you- I just still can’t believe those are things I get to do.”

“It’s been four years,” Evan said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “And I can’t believe it either.”

“You just...” Connor sighed, shaking his head. “You mean so much to me, Ev. You’ve seen me through some of the worst times of my life. You held my hair back every time a new medicine made me sick, and you stuck by me through more relapses than I want to think about.“

“Connor-“

“No, let me finish,” Connor insisted. “I know we had a lot of bullshit and bad days. But I've also had some of my best days with you, and usually _because_ of you. You didn’t try to _fix_ me, or make me feel like I was broken and _needed_ fixing. You just... Supported me. Even if that meant waiting it out while I had a breakdown, or sitting on the opposite side of the room from me because I needed space but didn’t trust myself alone.”

Connor paused, looking down at Evan’s promise ring, then back up at his face. Evan frowned, reaching out and wiping Connor’s tears away.

“You were there for me, too,” Evan reminded him. “I don’t know if I’d be here right now if it weren’t for you.”

“You would be; you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. You’re my other half – my better half,” Connor said. “I can’t picture my life without you. So-“ He dropped down to one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

Evan’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Connor...”

“Evan Hansen,” Connor said, opening the box. “Will you marry me?”

“Connor!” Evan covered his face, taking a steadying breath, before dropping his hands to his side and nodding through tears. “Yes!”

Connor grinned, taking the ring out and slipping it on Evan’s finger. Evan stared at the ring in wide-eyed wonder for a minute before pulling Connor off the floor and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

“I love you so much,” Evan mumbled into Connor’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.

“I love you, too,” Connor grinned, pulling Evan in for a kiss.

“Oof!” Evan yelped, as both Jared and Zoe barreled into them, pulling them in for a group hug. Before Evan had even processed their presence, his mom, Cynthia, and Larry had also surrounded them, everyone wanting to take turns hugging him and Connor, and admiring the ring. It made Evan’s head spin; he’d almost forgotten everyone else was there.

After what seemed like forever, he and Connor managed to sneak away, locking themselves away in Connor’s room. Evan immediately pulled him to the bed so they could curl up together. He couldn’t help but stare at his ring again, which felt like such a cliché, but it was just so... perfect. This whole night had been perfect.

“Have I told you how much I love you recently?” Evan asked, sighing contentedly.

“Yes, but I love hearing it, so feel free to say it again,” Connor chuckled, lacing his fingers with Evan’s left hand so he could admire the sight of the ring on his finger.

“Well, I do,” Evan said firmly. “I love you so much. But you’re an ass.”

“I- what?” Connor asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. 

“How long have you been planning this? And how the hell did you get everyone - including my own mom - to keep it a secret for so long?”

Connor snickered. “Remember that day I came home alone because I had an appointment?”

“Wait...” Evan frowned up at him. “That was a _month_ ago! You didn’t have an appointment, did you?”

“Nope,” Connor smirked.

“You sneak!” Evan huffed.

“Well, I couldn’t ask your mom for your hand in marriage if you were standing right next to me, now could I?”

Evan sat up, eyes wide. “You... you did? You asked for..?”

Connor sat up and crossed his legs underneath himself, nodding. “I know it’s cheesy and archaic, but Heidi is like a mom to me. She was more of a mom to me than my own mom was when we first started hanging out. Finally having an adult in my life who _didn't_ see me as a disappointment just.. Meant so much. I couldn’t ask you to marry me without making sure I had her support.”

Evan smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. He took Connor’s hand in his and squeezed.

“I think it’s really sweet you asked her first,” Evan admitted.

Connor returned his smile. “I love you so much, Ev. I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Well believe it,” Evan grinned. “Because I’m yours and you’re mine, and I can’t wait to grow old with you.”

Connor stole another kiss, loving the way Evan’s lips felt against his own. “Me, too, Ev. Me, too.”


End file.
